


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SHINee
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Kim Kibum | Key, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Childhood Marriage, College Student Minho, First Meetings, Kibum-centric, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Minho, Sugar Baby Minho, Sugar Daddy Kibum, Work In Progress, minho-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**4:34 PM**

"And don't even _think_ about calling me again!"

Minho hung up before the person on the other end could react to his outburst.Minho heard Taemin chuckle from next to him."Good for you hyung."The younger said,patting the older boy on the shoulder.


End file.
